Ninja's Allies
by Luna and The Star
Summary: The first Ninja didn't defeat the Sorcerer on his own. He had the help of a few Allies; two of which was the Ookami (Wolf) and the Kitsune (Fox). Now the newest Ninja will need a few Allies himself. RandyXTheresa Alice(Oc)XJulian Rose(Oc)X? Cover made by Carolyn12
1. Careful what you wish for

**Hello All! this is IceLuna here with my sister Carolyn12!**

**C12: Sup**

**Ice: Now my sister begged me to write a story with her!**

**C12: Tis true I did (Shocking I know)**

**Ice: So here is is I hope you enjoy!**

**Ice&amp;C12: We own nothing except our Ocs!**

* * *

"I don't wanna!"

A purple haired girl with blonde bangs whined to the light ash blonde haired girl dragging her down the sidewalk.

The younger of the twins was so busy complaining; she didn't noticed the older blonde stop; until she ran into her back. She turned her Cyan colored eye glaring into the younger's crystal blue.

"Will you just stop it Alice!", the blonde shouted, "Yeah I understand you didn't want to move, nether did I. But we did so please just stop and try to make the best of it." she finish on a more calm note.

Alice frowned at her before sighing and fixing her black cat eared hairband.

"Alright I guess I can try...for you at least Rose."

Rose smiled at her and then turned to continue walking.

Alice followed behind with a skip in her step, but her frown still on her face.

"But you know this place is boring so far! nothing exciting is going to happen here at Norrisville!"

Just as she finished saying that a black blur flew pass her and crashed through a window.

Rose turned to Alice with an eyebrow raised.

"You just had to say that didn't you?"

Alice just giggled innocently.

* * *

**Ice: There you go! chapter 1. The reason why is it so short is because My sister wanted to only do one chapter per page on a note book (She crazy I know)**

**C12: I heard that! you brat!**

**Well R&amp;R**


	2. Never mind

**Ice: Hello agai-**

**C12:Oh hush! you didn't want to update until later!**

**Ice*looks around nervously* I-I don't know what your talking about!**

**C12: sure you don't...anyways since I love you all more (Ice: HEY!) I'm forcing her to update**

**Ice&amp;C12: again we don't own anything except Oc**

**C12: Oh yeah i forgot to mention in ch1 Rose is supposed to have glasses!**

* * *

A groan cut off Alice's giggling.

"Aww, man. Did anyone see the train that hit me?" asked a guy in a ninja outfit as he got out of the rubble.

Alice's eyes widened with a huge grin.

Rose just raised an eyebrow and fixed her glasses.

The Ninja stared at them scratching the back of his head.

"Um...sorry about crashing in."

Alice giggled at the lame joke and Rose just rolled her eyes.

there was a crash off in the distance.

"Right...well I gotta go..." the Ninja said as he pointed with is thumb in the direction of screaming and a dust cloud before running off.

Once the Ninja was out of sight Alice turned to Rose with a gleam in her eye and a really wide smile.

Rose gave her a weary look.

"What?"

Alice's smile widened.

"Never mind what I said I'm going to like it here!"

Alice cheered as she started to dance around; people giving her odd looks.

Rose shook her head at her odd sister's antics.

_Are we really related?_

* * *

**C12: there you have it! chapter 2 though it not that great.**

**Ice: Chapter 3 is better...**

**C12:*nodded in agreement***

**Ice: you know what to do people!**

**C12: Yep Review cause you love me!**

**Ice: *glares* you mean us!**

**C12: What ever helps you sleep at night sis!**


	3. Unease

**Ice: Where back!**

**C12: And we came with chapter 3!**

**Ice: I still think were updating too fast... **

**C12: NO WE'RE NOT! **

**Ice: Whatever, We do not own RC9GN, we only own Rose and Alice**

* * *

After dragging Alice away from the crowd that had gathered from her dancing. The continued looking around there new hometown.

Alice oo'd and ahh'd at everything they passed. Rose happily took note of all book, and video games stores.

When both sisters saw the awesome looking Arcade there resistance was put to the test.

After a while of wondering they ended up at some part of the town that was older than the rest. Alice looked around in interest, but walked closer to Rose feeling a little bit uneasy.

The reason for the unease was simple this part of the town looked deserted. No one was about and it vaguely felt like someone was watching them.

Rose looked around warily and turned to her sister to tell her it was time to head back only, Alice wasn't there. Her breath hitched and her heart rate skyrocketed as she looked frantically for Alice.

She pushed away the bad thoughts that tried to creep into her brain; thoughts of what could have happened to her.

Rose turned the corner and stopped. There with her face pressed against a shop window was Alice.

All worry and fear bled away leaving relief,anger, and slight annoyance.

stomping over to her the first thing she did was hit her upside the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for!" Alice cried.

Rose glared at her making her flinch.

"Don't run off like that you Brat! you nearly gave me a heart attack." Rose growled out.

Alice looked down in slight shame.

"Sorry. It's just that I had this weird feeling to come this way." she explained.

Rose looked up at the sign of the shop 'Rare friends'

Alice looked at her pleadingly. Sighing in defeat Rose opened the door and motioned for Alice to go in first.

* * *

**C12: there ya go!**

**Ice: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**C12&amp;Ice: please R&amp;R**


	4. New Accessories

** C12: Hello! Sorry for the late update, so here is a long chapter**

**Ice: Yeah! We are still alive!**

**C12: We had no ideal what to write about...Plus Ice would not help me write.**

**Ice: Yeah, but i didn't know what to write about! **

**C12&amp;Ice: Now let's get on with story! We do not own anything except Rose and Alice Riddle**

* * *

A bell chimed through the shop as Alice and Rose walked in.

Both sisters looked around in interest at all the nick-nacks.

"Hello can I help you girls?" A voice called out behind them.

Alice Screamed and Rose jumped from shock.

Turning to see who had spoke was a tall man wearing a cowboy hat. His hair and mustache was reddish-orange.

"NO! Please don't kill me I'm to young to die! Kill her first!" Alice cried as she pushed her sister in front of her with her eyes tightly closed and hands on her head.

The man looked at Funnily, then turned a questioning look to Rose, who just face palmed at Alice's reaction, before elbowing her.

Alice opened one eye and looked around. She dropped her hands from her head and a grin that came with a tint of Blush spread across her face.

"...Oh...Look..We're not dead!" Giggled Alice rubbing the back of her head.

"_Riiight_...Anyway..Can I help you girls?" The man asked again.

"Not right now, we're just looking around, but thank you" Rose replied.

The man smiled at her "Well you just call when you need anything" He then walked into the back of the shop.

The sisters Separated to look around the shop

~~~~~With Alice~~~~

Alice looked at all the odd things on the shelves. She stop on a skull that had Rubies where its eyes were supposed to be.

"Hmmm...I wonder if mom will let me have another skull..." She wondered to herself as she started to walk again.

As she was walking past a glass case containing Jewelry, when something caught her eyes. Walking over to the case she peered Skipping all of the Diamonds, Gold, and Rubies her Crystal blue eyes landed on a bracelet. The Bracelet head a Wolf head pendant in the middle with blue Diamonds around the face and two onyx eyes. On both sides of the wolf pendant were two balls with clear Diamonds and four more but with Onyx on the four. It was all tied together with silver thread. Alice just felt Drawn to it.

~~~~With Rose~~~~

Rose wonder about as she looked for any new or interesting books. When she didn't find anything she decided to look at the jewelry. As she was looking at the jewelry, but nothing really stood turned to go find Alice so they can could leave. Before she could take a step, something shined out of the corner of her eye.

Looking back she noticed small porcelain japanese style fox mask on a silver chain. It wasn't the fanciest piece out there but she liked it.

Before she could even think to call out for the shopkeeper, she was tackled by her hyper sister.

"RO! RO! RO!" Alice yelled while shaking her.

Rose pushed her off and held her shoulders to keep from jumping up and down.

"What! Calm down and breath Alice!"

Alice grinned wildly and her eyes were shining.

"Can I have this! Please! Please! PLEASE!" She begged while holding a bracelet with a wolf head charm on it.

Rose stared at it for a moment, slightly confused "How did you get that out of the glass case? Its locked..."

Alice looked off to the side nervously " I...I don't know..."

"Have you girls find anything yet?"

Rose and Alice both jumped. Rose turned on her heel and glared at the older man.

"_Do you enjoy scaring us!?" _Rose Hissed

The man smirk " Just a little...Yes.."

Rose eyebrow twitched in annoyance while Alice just giggled.

"SO!" He clapped his hands together. "Did ya find anything?"

Alice looked imploringly at Rose who let out a defeated sigh

"Yeah, how much for the wolf head pendant bracelet and the fox mask necklace?"

The man took a thinking pose while leaning against a glass case.

"How about...twenty dollars for both?"

Alice squealed at the cheap price, but Rose raised an eyebrow, eyes shining with suspicion as the man just grinned.

"Why is it so cheap? Mine might be, but hers has _DIAMONDS_ on it..." exclaimed Rose

"You can consider it a welcoming present."

Before Rose could question him anymore Alice gave her the dreaded puppy dog eyes and pout. With a sigh Rose pulled her wallet out and gave the man twenty dollars.

He handed Rose the necklace and waved to them as they walked out of the store

_"BYE-BYE MISTER MUSTACHE MAN AND THANK YOU!_ Screamed Alice as they walked out the door.

Rose looked at the now closed door of the store

_'..H-How..did he know we were new in town?' _She thought

Before she could think more on it, Alice dragged her away.

~~~~Back at the shop~~~~

As the man smiled at the door with knowing eyes. He knew those girls will do great good he thought as he was walking towards the back when he step on a lock.

"W-what?" He said when he picked up the lock, when he remembered the words Alice said echoed his mind.

He look at the glass case that held the wolf head pendant to fined the case open and then looks at the lock in his hand and chuckles.

"Well, ain't she a odd one..." he said as he closes the case and locks it.

"Seems the ninja will get his allies soon, I will have fun looking over them.." He stated before he closed the shop.

* * *

**Ice: THIS CHAPTER MADE ME SO MAD!**

**C12: Haha yeah the Computer decided to have a mental break down on her; which caused her to almost have a mental break down! She was near tears!**

**Ice: Okay, since you had your laugh. We were wounding so far, which sister do you like the most**

**C12:Rose?**

**Ice: or Alice?**

**Ice&amp;C12: Tell us what you thought! Until next time**

**Ice: I SEE YOU IN THE NEXT VIDEO! BYE-BYE**

**C12: Shut up ur not your not Markiplier!...Plus this isn't even a youtube video!**

**Ice:SHUT UP NURSE! XD**

**C12: Oh look a Cry plushy! *Ice Runs away to find plushy* Bye all...quickly before she come back!**

**Ice: CRY! WHERE ARE YOU!**


End file.
